Doctors and Nurses
by smartntgirl
Summary: Doctors and Nurses are never as Cliche as they seem... E/B The struggles of Doc C's and Nurse B's busy lifes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok New Story: Just felt like writing some fluff instead of constant O/S's – This will continue and fingers crossed updated 1-2 weekly, depending on how addicted I get. I have written new chapters for Alice is going to Kill me and If there's enough interest I'll post them.**

**Please Review, this is still all newish to me and reviews keep me addicted longer **

**Stephanie Meyer own these characters, I just play with them ;) Lemons to come soon…**

**Loz xx**

The haziness was starting to seep out of me.

My muscles, which started to feel quite cramped began to flex slightly, my fingers feeling the sheets surrounding me and the sun becoming brighter through the curtains was starting to heat up my bare back, making me feel like staying wrapped up here for the rest of the day – the rest of the week even.

My eyes flutter open slowly and the smile on my face becomes bigger; my hair is falling down around my face which is buried into one of the softest pillows I had slept on in years.

My muscles start flexing more and I feel a need to turn over and start my day; before I get a chance to do anything the bed dips and there's a different warmth that suddenly appears on my back. Hands start gently caressing up my side, brushing my hair away from my face and kisses were laid on my bare shoulders.

"I didn't want you to wake up while I was gone, I went for a run and bought back coffee and breakfast" His voice is like a whisper, it sounded like he wasn't even sure that I was actually awake and my 'mmmhhhmmmm' answer probably didn't help. My haziness was slowly wearing off and I turned over to face him, the smile on my face more apparent , one on my hands held onto the sheet to cover my chest and the other reached out to touch his face as he leaned over me.

We exchanged our 'Hi's' and we continued to caress each other, our smiles matching. He slowly moved his face closer to mine and I lifted my head to meet his lips, he lowered himself to press his body against me – my hands moved to wrap around his neck, to play with his hair as our kiss continued my mind went back to the memories of yesterday; lots of white and pink, lots of smiles, hugs, lots of dancing.

There was two memories that stuck out from yesterday – one was pretty obvious, the other I wasn't expecting. You know how during your life you have several different loves – the way you love your family or your friends, the way you love shoes, the way you love your dog, Your first love and the way you love your husband.

Jacob had been my first love and when I had left him because I wasn't ready for commitment he had moved on quickly – within 3 months he was engaged and became an expectant father and within 3 months I had realised he was supposed to be 'the love of my life'. I had spent the next two years moping about pretending to have an interest in a few guys, but my heart belonged to Jacob. That changed when I met Edward at a boring as hell conference when we both reached for a tomato free sandwich (which is considered a very rare find), He made me laugh, we split the sandwich and went out for a tomato free dinner after the close of the conference, dinner turned into desert and desert turned into weekly café meetings for lunch and you get the idea.

Yesterday was the most amazing day of my life and that was made even more special by a visitor. Jacob had managed to save me from another dance with Charlie where he told me the best thing we ever did when we were together was to separate – his wife was pregnant with their fifth child and he wouldn't have it any other way. Since meeting Edward 3 years ago this was the first time I had thought back to my past relationship with Jacob and I couldn't help but smile, Yes Jacob had been my first love, But I couldn't compare that to the love I felt for Edward – My Husband.

The reality of the moment came flooding back to me, here I was wrapped in Edwards arms kissing passionately just over 12 hours since we married and I was truly happy. My stomach however was not and chose this heated moment to make its self known. A not so subtle grow emitted from my abdomen and Edward immediately stopped our little make out session and smirked – there was no use denying what we had heard and without a word he slipped off our bed and held his hand out for me to follow.

I scooted over to the side of the bed and slowly climbed out, and continued stretching trying to gain as much movement in my body as possible. Edward, who had left to get our coffee and whatever breakfast he had managed to pick up earlier was now leaning against the bedroom door watching me – a twinkle in his eye was apparent and although I was stark naked I couldn't help but smile sweetly at him, walk seductively to our suitcase and pull out one of his shirts that was about 6 sizes too big for me and put in on; leaving the first few buttons precariously open to show off my breasts a little. My hips continued to sway as I walked over to him took the coffee and what turned out to be a pastry, made my way past him into the lounge and sunk into the 3 seater sofa. My coffee was still hot and the pastry still warm, in fact they were both so delicious and I was just so hungry that Edward was forgotten about – well for a few moments at least.

After breakfast Edward joined me on the sofa and we spent the rest of the morning talking, touching, smiling, kissing. It was as if the world was on pause, giving us time to get used to the Mrs in front of my name; the world wasn't giving us all day however when a swift phone call from reception reminded us check out was half an hour ago, we were packed and out the door shortly after that – we had a plane to catch.

Our decision about where to go for our Honeymoon wasn't something either of us had control over – as a Doctor in a busy surgery Edward only managed to have 4 days off – including our wedding day. I wasn't much better only managing a week away – It just wasn't fair being a Nurse manager in another busy little clinic. There is always something to do and as a nurse manager I was already having a mini stroke with all the worry about how my clinic will cope without me in the next few days.

It was decided that with the little time we had left that we'd fly to San Francisco for two nights – we would probably spend those two nights and most of the days tucked away in our Tower Suite at the Fairmont – the views of San Fran without actually leaving the sanctuary of our private 'love den' . If I could possibly tear myself away from a naked Edward I might be interested in visiting Alcatraz.

Are arrival at San Fran was uneventful and without delay we were within the confines of our room – Champagne on ice and Chocolate dipped strawberries awaited us. Edward had offered to pop out to organise our dinner while I enjoyed a nice hot bubble bath; I was just getting out when there was a knock at the door.

I if had known what would have occurred after I opened that door, I would have never opened it.

**PLEASE REVIEW – They make Edward Smile.**

**Until next time,**

**Loz xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok My lovely Followers: I am so sorry to have kept you waiting, Life for me and my amazing Beta Pampers26 with probably more drama then you'll read about below. I do have to admit I am a procrastinator so please be patient with me

~Loz

As a child one thing I valued most was my family, having Charlie be the Chief made me feel protected and Renee was at times the most embarrassing mum you could ever imagine, but she always wore a smile and encouraged me to do whatever I wanted, within reason.

When I met Edward one of the most enchanting qualities about him was how strong his family values where, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his brother and parents, so it often made him angry and upset that his brother didn't follow these same values. I never met Masen and at every opportunity to meet me he would always make some last minute excuse why he couldn't. This would often cause the worst imaginable arguments between them. Hurtful comments flew from each end and I would be the one left picking up the pieces and soothing Edward back in to the calm, caring person he is.

So one day when Edward and I had flown to Florida for a conference on Respiratory illnesses before our engagement, it wasn't a shock to hear that Masen had arrived in Seattle to visit Esme and Carlisle and bought along a surprise package – a 6 month old daughter called Lily Jane. In the 4 years since he actually visited last he had met the love of his life, married her and started a family – all without a single mention to anyone else.

Don't be surprised that Edward's reaction was anything but joyful.

With such strong family values you might be surprised that we had planned to wait a year or so before we started our own family. Many people had assumed that I was already knocked up when we got married, I mean why else would a doctor stoop so low as to marry a nurse? It's just so cliché, in fact if you had told me I would grow up, study nursing and marry one of the sexiest doctors on the planet – I would have snorted and told you what a bloody idiot you are. However life always seems to take you on paths you never expected.

Which brings us back to the current knock on the door, surely Edward wasn't stupid enough to leave his key card here or surely if there was a visitor, reception would have rung up to let us know first. I was much too relaxed in my happy daze to give much thought, however I toweled off as quickly as I could manage and pulled a bath robe on.

I wish I never opened the door, if I hadn't maybe we wouldn't be where we are right now – maybe we could all just pretend it was a distant dream and maybe Edwards heart wouldn't have broken for the family he lost.

It was hard to comprehend what the policewoman was saying. I never quite understood how it all happened all I remember is when Edward finally arrived back all I could do was comfort him while the police retold the whole story of how a family was left fractured by the death of his brother and sister-in-law, who had decided at the last minute to visit us and congratulate us on our wedding. Through the sobs that shook his body Edward managed to ask about little Lily Jane – who was now left without her parents. Within moments of his question another deputy stepped in holding this beautiful little girl who was only 2 years old and bawling her little eyes out for mummy and dada.

Within a flash Edward was on the phone still sobbing and ringing every airline trying to find a flight back to Seattle that night. They probably thought he was some loony on the phone but with a brief reasoning as to why it was so important to go home we found a flight within minutes. My heart was torn between that of the little girl and Edward who's dealing mechanism seemed to be keeping busy, so I did the only thing necessary – took the little girl and started rocking her, soothing her and telling her everything was alright. Somewhere between me taking Lily and Edward re-packing our suitcase the police had left stating that they would pass all information to our closest deputy office at home. I knew this meant Charlie would most likely be the first to hear later this evening and would hopefully understand the message I left for him saying we're coming home early.

While we were flying into Seattle, Edward was still a complete wreck and Lily was now soundly sleeping her head tucked under my chin as I was humming hush little baby to her. During our flight Edward had managed to start talking about why little Lily was bought to us and not Esme and Carlisle, Masen had apparently phoned Edward a few days before the wedding to wish him luck, he also wanted to ask whether we would be prepared to be Lily's God Parents if anything was to happen to them, it was almost as if he knew something was going to happen and they wanted to make sure their precious little daughter was going to be looked after.

The next few days where blurry - a mixture of funeral plans, trying to become an instant parent and trying to support Edward as much as I could. Even when the town drunk had asked me out to dinner when I was working because I was 'such a beautiful lady' I could barely crack a smile. My life had been turned completely upside down and try as I might I was struggling to find the top.

A few weeks later once the funerals where done and life seemed to be getting back on track, Edward started back at his job. Things had been tough on him – emotionally and physically, we barely had time to kiss our 'Hi's' in the morning before I had another unsuccessful go at feeding Lily and Edward left early so he could complete some paperwork before his patient load started.

My life had changed and since that fateful day my priorities changed completely – so instead of doing what was asked of me by the fucking pain in the ass and bitchy receptionists I would tell them to do it themselves or ask the bloody doctors – I can only juggle so much. My God send was my practice manager, Rosalie was a fierce woman, she knew exactly what needed to be done, when and how. She had the solutions to any of my problems before I even managed to tell her what they were. Her first solution was for me to bring Lily to work every day, needless to say I was very hesitant – a child in a nurse's office all day, wouldn't that cause problems? Even before I could vocalise my concerns Rosalie had turned back around and said that most of the day the receptionist sat on their ass and didn't do shit at all – because I completed all my tasks and then started on theirs as most of the time they were too slow or just didn't want to do them. Therefore I had my babysitters and unless I was with a patient or completing important work I was free to have little Lily in my nurse's office with me.

This of course came crashing down when on the very first day Lauren ( a 25 year old bitch on heat) decided that it wasn't her job.

"I don't understand why it's my responsibility – she's your brat, if you cant look after her maybe you should think about quitting or better yet put the thing up for adoption." This whine was normal for Lauren, all she cared about was her new house currently being built and quite regularly all I had to do was nod and say 'really?' occasionally and she didn't know I wasn't paying attention, that's just how self-absorbed she was.

Jessica wasn't much better either, all she mumbled on about was the amount of "free time" I was having hiding in my office all day doing pretend work, when in reality I was on the phone all day or Googling my next grand idea. She even had the audacity to say that she thought I was a lot fatter than a few months ago and that I was just making up stories to cover Lily being mine.

I was beyond irate with both these women, they obviously didn't have a caring bone in their body and knew nothing about patient confidentiality – so why where they still here? Probably because I wasn't the Practice manager – yet.

So while they were still bitching between themselves I put Lily in Rose's office, which was situated next to the reception area with a nice large glass window in between. I was positive that if there was even a whisper out of the poor babe I would be notified immediately to remove her from the area so that patients wouldn't get inquisitive or upset. As of the last week this only occurred once and that was when one of our regular patients who was an alcoholic started causing a scene that I had to deal with. Running between a drunk patient asking me out and a baby screaming her lungs out was not my idea of fun.

If I had ever considered having children with Edward it was now going to be well into the future. It was something that I had looked forward to but after little Lily appeared it became pretty obvious that one was more than enough for at least 20 years.

Edward had just put Lily down for the night when he came into the bedroom and sighed.

"Everything all right? is she down and out?" Edward simply nodded to answer my questions. Obviously I hadn't been paying enough attention to him lately – he looked almost ragged and stressed, I suddenly had that guilty lump in the back of my throat. Had I been too busy caring for this new addition to our lives that I had neglected my poor husband who not only recently lost his brother but gained a niece he knew nothing about.

I moved my textbook out of the way and climbed off the bed, reaching the door way where he stood within moments my arms reaching around him pulling him closer.

"How are you?" my eyes started to seek his, hoping to gage his answer before he spoke and what I saw broke my heart all over again. He looked completely lost and he wasn't sure where to go or what to do next, he didn't even answer my question.

Slowly my lips met his, and his arms encircled my body to pull me closer. Within moments our kisses although still sweet became more forceful and needy, my legs ended up wrapped around his torso as he walked us back towards our bed. Our passionate kisses moved onto passionate touches and passionate touches lead to us removing each other's clothes with such vigour that I swear most of them were unwearable again. Our breathy moans of "I want you" "I need you" became more apparent and within moments of shedding our clothes I was on my back and Edward was between my legs. The view of him between my legs was enough to set my juices flowing, the pleasure of him sucking, licking and flicking my clit was enough to send me over the edge. My fingers began clawing at the sheets, my hips began bucking upwards this motion sending me over the edge and as quick as it started Edward pulled away, my mouth immediately forming a frown but before I could say anything Edwards mouth began trailing kisses up my abdomen.

Goosebumps formed and with the combination of his hot wet kisses and declarations of "I love you" Edward made me feel like I was floating toward heaven. We both needed this badly and I finally understood that the pressure of having a new little one in the house had been slowly driving us apart. With my legs secured around his waist our over-eagerness slowed and we were left with our coming together as he slowly entered me and I welcomed him home. Our bodies met with each thrust, my nipples moving against his chest, mouths slowly meeting continuously. It seemed like hours before we reached our peaks, my walls clenching around his hard long cock bringing him to the edge and with one last deep thrust we both crumbled.

Sleep came easy to us that night, too tired to put anything back on as we snuggled under the thick warm quilt and fell asleep with promises of talking through all our added stress that the last few weeks had provided and all in all not forgetting how incredibly fantastic our sex life is. The last thing I remember is whispering "I love you" and hearing it replied back.

Please my lovlies leave a review, it makes me less of a procrastinator and therefore you'll get to see what happens to these two quicker.

~Loz


End file.
